Harry Potter & the Carbon Copies of You
by Short Fat Fag
Summary: SLASH - After graduating from the Auror Training Academy, Harry disappears for nine years and only just returned to seek out his hearts true desire and then to do a job for the Ministry of Magic. HPDM, HPOC, DMOC
1. Prologue

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Prologue  
  
"Harry, hurry up!" Ron bellowed at his room mate. "The graduation ceremony is gonna start any minute."  
  
"Coming, Ron!" Harry yelled back at his friend.  
  
Both Harry and Ron were graduating from the Auror Training Academy today. After three long and hard years of training they were finally ready to become Aurors. Not that they truly needed it, as they fought against the darkest wizard the world had seen in a century and Harry had defeated him.  
  
Harry and Ron lined up with the other graduates in the corridor nervously smoothing down invisible wrinkles in their dress robes, before they walked the precession into the hall to receive their diplomas. It was a special event in their young lives.  
  
Up in the stands watching and waiting was Hermione Granger, the third member of the Golden Trio and the Weasley family. All of whom were proud of the two young men on their accomplishments.   
  
On cue, the graduates walked single file into the hall and took their seats before the podium. As the master of ceremony made his speech about honor and sacrifice, there wasn't a dry eye in the entire hall, even Harry and Ron were misty-eyed. Of course, they didn't cry or anything, manly Aurors didn't do that after all.  
  
One by one, their names were called out and each one walked up to the podium in front of the gathered crowd to accept their diplomas, before stepping back to the seats and waiting for everyone one else to get theirs.  
  
"Now that all the diplomas have been handed out, I wanted to award a special award to a fine young man who worked twice as hard as anyone else in his class, and in fact harder than almost anyone who has ever been through this academy. I was like to present for 'Outstanding Performance in Auror Training' to Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Blushing in his seat as the crowd applauded so loud it sounded like thunder in the hall. He rose from his seat and went up to accept the award and as he was being presented with it, Harry looked out onto the crowd, out to his fellow graduates, out into the world he was about to enter.   
  
Then it occurred to him, 'This is not the person I want to be.' Something that had been nagging in the back of his mind and deep in the pit of his stomach had finally made its way to the front of Harry's brain, this was not who he wanted to be.  
  
However, Harry graciously accepted the award and stammered through a "thank you" before taking his seat once again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After the ceremony was over with, Harry had asked if he could leave some of his belongings with the Weasleys, until he could find a proper flat to live in. They of course had said yes, immediately to him, after all he was like their own son.  
  
However, Harry did not stay with the Weasleys at the Burrow that night, he said he had wanted to visit his relatives for the evening and would see them later. As a result he only took a suitcase with him when he apparated away.  
  
They never saw Harry Potter again.  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	2. Homecoming

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter One – Homecomings  
  
Harry Potter walked the cobblestone lane of Diagon Alley enjoying the trip exquisitely. He hadn't been in Diagon Alley for over nine years and he had forgotten how much he had missed it. Many parts of the place had changed a great deal in that time, while others never seemed to register the passage of time at all.  
  
However, today he was on a mission, and truthfully didn't have time for window shopping as much as he would have liked to have had. He was on his way to Gringott's Wizarding Bank to see if his transfer of funds had taken place as he had instructed it to. Harry would have been very put out if it hadn't.  
  
As he walked down the alley, no one recognized him for who he truly was. No one could with his hood pulled up on his heavy cloak; he looked like a living shadow standing among the pedestrians that day.  
  
As he approached the goblin at the window, he paused as the goblin asked, "Key please."  
  
Silently Harry moved his black gloved hand over the marble stone and silently left the key behind when he withdrew his hand. If the goblin was distressed, he hid it well, though the goblin did attempt to see Harry's face, but couldn't due to the hood the obscured his face.  
  
Examining the key, the goblin begins to speak again, "Very well, Mr. P…"  
  
"Shhhhhh." Harry said menacingly which caused the goblin to swallow hard.  
  
"My apologies sir, what did you need with us at the bank today?"  
  
"I wanted to check and make sure that transfer of funds found its way into the correct vault. I would hate to think that a deposit was made incorrectly." Harry said to the goblin.  
  
"I assure you sir, that every deposit and transfer of funds is done properly and above board."  
  
"Then you won't mind providing me with an accounting of every single detail of this vault for over a nine year period, since everything is accurate and above board."  
  
"Of course, sir, for a nominal fee, we here at the bank can do that for you by tomorrow morning." the goblin said, thinking he could make some easy money.  
  
"Are you telling me that you donot have your records readily available for my inspection? Are you also telling me that I have to indeed pay you an addition amount of money for a service that I already pay you for? Are you trying to hide something from me?"  
  
"No, no sir, not at all." the goblin sputtered.  
  
"Perhaps, I should speak with the goblin that is in charge of the bank, just to make sure everything is done correctly." Harry said menacingly.  
  
The goblin at the teller window turned to a subordinate and quickly said something in gobbledegook that sounded suspiciously like "Get someone over here to pretend to be the Operating Manager quickly." The goblin had no idea that Harry had learned to speak that language in the years he was away.  
  
"I'm assuming that you are getting the real Operating Manager and not someone pretending to be him in order to pacify me?" Harry asked the goblin.  
  
The goblin and his subordinate stopped cold in their tracks.  
  
"Of course not sir, we here at the bank would never do that."  
  
"I thought not, while we are waiting for the Operating Manager to appear, why don't we go into a private conference room and begin reviewing the paperwork, shall we?"  
  
"Of course, sir, please give me a few minutes to retrieve your account's files."  
  
Harry smirked and said "Thank you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Harry's business was concluded to his satisfaction, he departed the bank and once again went window shopping along the way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where he had taken a room.  
  
Along the way, he stops and looks into the window of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "I'll be damned, they're still in business." Harry says to himself. Upon taking a closer look in the window he sees several customers and some red head behind the counter. They weren't Fred and George, that's for sure, it was Ron and Ginny. They were working for the twins? Ron graduated from the academy when he did, why isn't he an Auror? Harry almost went in, but remembered that he up and disappeared on them too many years ago with no word to be welcomed back.  
  
Suddenly a woman with bushy hair pushes past Harry and enters the shop. 'Hermione?' Harry thinks, 'yes it must be her.'  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" the woman screams, so it must be Hermione, "You stood me up for lunch, again!" She was screaming so load that Harry had no problems hearing her on street.  
  
"The twins needed the help Mione, don't be angry." Ron replied, making Harry chuckle to himself.  
  
"Where are they? They've conned you into working behind their counter once again and then ran off to play. I swear those two will never grow up." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't be so sour. The twins are in the back room, they just went back there a minute ago to get a special order they've been working on for a customer." Ginny said defensively.  
  
"Well they had better hurry up; you know you don't have forever to stay at lunch."  
  
"They won't mind, I'll with the newly christened undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Someone has to guard her beautiful body." Ron said with a smile.  
  
'Ron and Hermione were together?' Harry thought, thank goodness. However, Harry didn't stick around too much longer as he had things to do and needed to get going.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron a few minutes later, he immediately climbed the stairs and found his room, opened it and entered to find a young man lying sleeping in bed. This young man was blond haired and blue eyed and was completely naked except for the black leather chest harness that crisscrossed his perfectly smooth chest.  
  
Harry removed his cloak and outer robes and went over to the naked man and said "Wake up; you've slept the day away."  
  
"Master?" he said sleepily to Harry.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Come to bed with me Master."  
  
"No, we need to get used to the change of night and day. You need to stay awake."  
  
"Who said anything about sleeping, Master?" the blond said with a smirk.  
  
Harry smiled and thought about it, but said, "That'll only make you sleepier."  
  
"I can make it worth your time Master." the young man cooed from the bed and then pulled on Harry's arm forcing him to fall into the bed.  
  
"Your incorrigible, do you know that?" asks Harry before claiming the manservant's mouth with his own.  
  
Soon the clothing is being peeled off of Harry's muscular body and the two are naked on the bed. Harry's manservant had made it worth his time for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry woke up a couple of hours later, naked, sweaty and very satisfied. He was alone in the bed, but heard the sounds of water running in the bathroom. Harry got out of the bed and walked over to the doorway and spied his manservant showering and decided to join him.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Uh huh." Harry replied.  
  
"Have you come to take me again?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Please Master, take me now." He cooed once more and thrust his back side out for his beloved Master's inspection, hoping he liked what he saw.  
  
Harry smirked wantonly at the younger man and grabbed a hold of his hips and once again showed him who the master was. It was an enjoyable shower for both.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once the pair was clean and refreshed, Harry began to dress while his manservant didn't.  
  
"I've told you before; you have to put clothes on." Harry scolded  
  
"Master," the younger man whined, "You know I hate putting clothes on. I like it be able to show myself off to you, for your pleasure."  
  
"This is not magical Manila, where I bought you, naked slaves are not allowed in the British wizarding world. You would be stared at and the authorities would be informed of your public indecency." Harry countered. "I do not want anyone to find out that I have returned to London, at least not yet."  
  
"Why did we come to this place Master?"  
  
"Business mostly, but also I have some personal matters to clear up from a long time ago."  
  
"Is it going to be sad for you Master?" asked the manservant worriedly. He hated it when Harry was sad.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I hope not."  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	3. The Stalking Is Complete

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Two: The Stalking Is Complete  
  
One month later, Harry had succeeded in still keeping his return a secret. He had secured a small house for himself and his manservant and the have been living there for the better part of three weeks. Also having been there for a month, Harry and his manservant had finally gotten used to the time change and they were accustomed to the differences.  
  
So as the morning light was peeping through the curtains in the bedroom, they fell across a naked sleeping Harry. The light hadn't reached his bearded face, so he wasn't awake from that, but the light did stream over his muscular, hairy chest, rock hard stomach and in the silver blonde hair of the manservant that had his mouth firmly attached to Harry's penis. As he awoke, Harry clamped his hand firmly in the hair of the manservant, so that he wouldn't loose a moment's contact with that wonderful tongue that was working its magic.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's it! Do it right!" Harry moaned, before intense pleasure found his body.  
  
"Did you like that Master?" the slave asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. You're better than an alarm clock."  
  
The slave smiled and cuddled into his master's body enjoying the warmth it provided.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour or so later Harry emerged from his shower and began to get dressed as his breakfast was brought to him by his naked manservant.  
  
"Smells good," Harry commented, "are you ever going to put any clothes on while we are in England?"  
  
"Don't you like looking at my body Master?" the slave asked once again.  
  
"I like looking at your body very much, but you need to wear clothing while we're in this country. I've told you before."  
  
"Stupid country." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry had heard him say that, but ignored it just the same. "I'm going out and I have no idea when I'll be home tonight."  
  
"Tracking your prey again Master? His bounty must be high for us to stay here so long."  
  
"This is not a job, this is personal." Harry responded.  
  
The slave's face went pale and his eyes became very wet, "It's him isn't it? You've finally come to take him as your lover."  
  
Harry frowned and said, "I wouldn't go that far." Then he started to get dressed, but stopped when heh began to hear the sounds of crying.  
  
"You're going to leave me aren't you Master?" the young man said as tears went streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Harry went to his slave and drew him into a tight hug.  
  
"Please kill me Master, please. I don't want to be all alone again. Please promise me you'll kill me, rather than send me into that fate." He sobbed heavily as he begged Harry.  
  
"No more talk of dying. No more talking about being left alone, I'm throwing you out for anything, I swear. Have I ever gotten rid of you when I took a lover?"  
  
"No Master, but none of them was him. He's the one you want." The slave sniffed.  
  
"He may still reject me, so I wouldn't get to worried if I were you." Harry said soothingly.  
  
"Will you promise me that you'll kill me rather than throw me away?"  
  
"Will it make you feel better?" Harry asked.  
  
His slave nodded his head 'yes.'  
  
"Alright then, I promise, you'll never have to live without me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Several hours later, Draco Malfoy enters his private penthouse apartment where he lives with his young lover. He had just spent the most grueling evening of his life with his wife, Pansy and her parents. The only bright spot in his night was spending time with his son, Adrian.  
  
"Alberto? I'm home, where are you?" Draco called out when he reached the sitting room.  
  
He was met by silence.  
  
'That's odd,' he thought, 'Alberto knew I'd be home tonight.' Draco slowly drew out his wand and began to creep from room to room.  
  
When Draco reached the master bedroom, he found his Brazilian lover naked and strapped to the bed and a gag in his mouth. Draco moved to aid the much younger man when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.  
  
"I see your taste in men hasn't changed in all these years. Dark hair, smooth chest, green eyes, or are those contact lenses? How Muggle of you Malfoy?"   
  
Draco spun around to face the man standing in the dark corner of the room, "Potter!" he spat.  
  
"Malfoy." He replied.  
  
"They said you were dead."  
  
Harry laughed, "Then I'd say they, who ever they are, were wrong."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked without once lowering his wand.  
  
"I've come to take the one thing that's been missing in my life."  
  
Draco smirked and asked, "And what would that be?"  
  
"You"  
  
Draco laughed and lowered his wand, "Save your shoes the travel, that road is long closed." Then he turned to the man in his bed and performed the counter curse to release him.  
  
"I almost shagged your boy there, but decided it was too much like shagging myself, so I decided to not."  
  
"He's nothing like you Potter." Draco said without meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
"You don't think so? Hmmm, I'd say we looked amazingly alike. Do you call him by my name when you take him?"  
  
"Of course not, Potter." However, the naked man gave him a look that said otherwise.  
  
"I think he would say differently, if he dared." Harry said with a chuckle, "Don't worry about it, I have one at home that's a junior version of you."  
  
Draco's eyes went wide, 'He has a boy that looks like me for his pleasure?'  
  
"What's your name boy?" Harry asked the naked man.  
  
"Alberto Portillo." He answered.  
  
"The star seeker of the Brazilian Quidditch team who quit mysteriously last season?" Harry asked as he drew the young muscular man in to him and kissed him. The Brazilian melted in Harry's arms, unable to stop himself.  
  
Draco watched in erotic wonder as his lover was taken by Harry in that kiss, but then he came to his senses and shouted, "HEY!"  
  
"You enjoyed watching Malfoy, you always did."  
  
True enough he did love to watch, he didn't know how many men he had paraded through this flat to shag Alberto as he watched. "Wait a minute, how did you know that?"  
  
"I've been watching you for the past month. I know what your appetites are. Now take off your clothes."  
  
"What? Why?" Draco sputtered.  
  
"I want to watch you take him like you've always wanted to take me, but never were able to."  
  
Draco's mouth watered, this was a fantasy come true for him, but he would have been damned to let Harry have the upper hand.  
  
"No, Potter, I am not your plaything. You do not tell a Malfoy what to do!"  
  
"In that case sit down and watch and keep quiet." Harry said as he shrugged off his robes and let them fall to the floor revealing his beautifully muscular, naked body.  
  
Alberto immediately began to lick one of Harry's nipples, wanting him hungrily.  
  
Harry smirked at Draco, picked the Brazilian up and carried him to the bed. When he had the younger man in position, he used his wand to perform the lubrication charm and roughly shagged the Quidditch player for Draco's amusement.  
  
Even Draco had to admit it; this was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Slowly he slid off his dress robes and undid his trousers as he watched Harry and Alberto on his bed. As Draco began to stroke himself in rhythm to the scene on his bed, he noticed that Harry was watching him as well.  
  
"Come and join us Draco, you know you want to."  
  
Harry was right Draco did want. He wanted a great deal at that moment. Standing from his chair, Draco slid the remainder of his clothing off and climbed into bed with the two raven haired men. Harry slowly pulled out of Alberto and Draco took his place and began to shag the young man as Harry moved in behind Draco to take him as well.   
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Harry whispered huskily in Draco's ear.  
  
Harry was enjoying it. He had wanted Draco for years, ever since their last year at Hogwarts. During their final Quidditch game, Harry had fantasized over shagging Draco in the middle of the pitch, he almost missed catching the snitch. Almost, that is, it was still Quidditch after all. Now there he was in bed with his heart's desire, shagging the hell out of him as Draco shagged the hell out of a carbon copy of Harry.   
  
"When I get you back to my house, you're going do this to me as I shag my slave." Harry said to him just before he erupted inside of Draco.  
  
"Slave?"  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	4. The Past Is Revealed

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Three: The Past Is Revealed  
  
Harry woke that morning to the most beautiful sight he had seen in years. The naked form of a certain Draco Malfoy was curled up in his arms. He nuzzled his nose in the blonde man's long locks and looked around. 'Where have the other two gotten off to?' he thought to himself, but was unwilling to leave his new lover to look.  
  
It had been three weeks since the night Harry had broken into Draco's penthouse and have seduced the former Slytherin and his Brazilian lover. Since then the four had transfigured into the strangest family unit Harry had ever heard of.  
  
A few minutes later, as Harry was entertaining himself be caressing Draco's smooth muscular chest, a pair of naked young men entered the master bedroom with a tray of breakfast for them all to eat. Upon smelling the food, Draco began to wake himself; he never turned down breakfast in bed.  
  
"Good morning." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, earning him a dazzling smile.  
  
"Morning" he replied back, Draco did not have a functioning vocabulary in the mornings until he had breakfast.  
  
"We've made all your favorites this morning Master." The manservant said with glee. "We would have been in sooner, but Alberto felt the need to shag me in the kitchen."  
  
Harry smirked, "Too bad I missed that, would have loved to have watched it."  
  
Alberto used his wand to levitate the trays to the pair in bed and the other two climbed in after.  
  
"Slave, I've been meaning to ask you, why don't you have a wand of your own? You're a wizard aren't you?" Draco asked, slowly finding his vocabulary.   
  
"Slaves aren't allowed wands." the manservant said quietly.  
  
"Don't let him fool you Dray, he has one, he just won't use it." Harry said, with a look to his manservant.  
  
"What? Why not?"   
  
"Slaves aren't allowed to do magic, you know that Master. I only completed my O.W.L. requirement because it pleased you."  
  
"Either I don't understand or I'm not awake enough yet." Draco said to Harry, before getting a rough kiss.  
  
"When I was in Manilla for a job, I stumbled unto a magical slave auction. Most of the children being sold were from various Asian countries, but there was this beautiful blonde naked boy getting ready to be taken to the auction block. So I stuck around and bid on him."  
  
"Master is my hero. I was almost bought by an ugly fat man, who likes to whip his slaves." The slave said while looking at Harry with wet eyes, filled with love.  
  
"Anyway, when my job was concluded, we went to South Australia where I took a job teaching flying at the Falmouth Magician's School. Where I enrolled my slave here in school and he completed up to his O.W.L.'s."  
  
"I still don't know why you made me do that." the young blonde said under his breath.  
  
"Because I love you and wanted you to have a good education." Harry said which caused a smile to appear on the young man's lips. "However, keeping clothes on his back was the hardest part of the time we had there."  
  
"You know I hate wearing clothing Master. I don't see why they just wouldn't let me go without them."  
  
"I would have paid good money to see that." Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, once you had your tests completed we had to move on." Harry said, "I didn't like the way the Headmaster watched you."  
  
"The Philippines and Australia? Where else did you live Harry?" Draco asked sincerely curious.  
  
"He probably visited the beauty of Brazil in his travels." Alberto said with pride.  
  
"True, I did have a few assignments that took me to Brazil and Argentina. Beautiful countries and the boys were equally magnificent." Harry said, while remembering. The other's laughed at Harry's statement.   
  
"So you've spent the past twelve years traveling the world and doing odd jobs?" Draco asked amazed.  
  
"No, the last nine, I was in the Auror Training Academy for the first three. It was the day after my graduation that I disappeared from the world and began my adventures."  
  
"Granger and the Weasel must have a time trying to keep track of you then." Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"Who?" Harry's slave asked.  
  
Draco shot the slave a confusing look, "Harry's two best friends from school."  
  
"Oh, I've been with Master for the past four years. I wouldn't know about the time before that."  
  
"How old are you now?" Alberto asked.  
  
"I bought him when he was fifteen, and we celebrated his nineteenth birthday last spring." Harry answered.  
  
"Fifteen? Well at least he was legal." Draco smirked.  
  
"In magical Manila twelve is legal and if it's a slave, any age goes."  
  
"Damn" Alberto breathed  
  
"So where else have you been in these long years?" Draco asked as he put a slice of toast in his mouth.  
  
Harry smiled and thought about it began to tell a story. "Well, when I first disappeared I went to Canada to a magical community called Grantsburg and I was there for a few weeks. Then I moved on the United States, where I took a job working as a teacher at Magical Institute of the Americas. It's a really good school. I worked there for two years before I was discovered having an affair with two students. I left when term ended."  
  
"What did you teach? Defense Against the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Actually, I was teaching Muggle Studies." Harry replied. "After I quit teaching, I began working as a bounty hunter for various Ministries around the world. I even did a job for the British Ministry and they never knew it. For the longest time I lived in New Zealand while working as a bounty hunter. That is until I bought this beautiful one here and I stayed in one place long enough to send him to school."  
  
"I've traveled also, but not as much as you. When I went to Brazil and met Alberto, I knew I had to have him and I brought him back with me." Draco admitted.  
  
"Didn't I read somewhere about you participating in a Naked Quidditch game?" Harry asked the beautiful Brazilian.  
  
Alberto smiled and nodded his head 'yes'. "I used to love to do that. It would make the management loose their minds until the publicity became too good to ignore and then all they wanted me to do was play every game naked."  
  
Harry smiled and Draco said, "You should have seen him up there in all his glory, it was magnificent. That's when I knew I had to have him, he reminded me so much of you that day."  
  
"I never played Naked Quidditch. Though I secretly wanted to, but was too chicken."  
  
"I'll play it if you will." Alberto said seductively into Harry's ear before sucking on it for a moment.  
  
Then the slave moved over to Draco and asked, "What about you? Would you like to play also?" and began to caress Draco's nipples with his tongue.   
  
Soon both Harry and Draco were being devoured by the two younger carbon copies of themselves. As the boys moved down and began to pleasure the two men, they leaned into each other and began to attack each other's mouths hungrily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few hours later Harry woke once again and found himself in bed with three naked and sweaty men. What a magnificent sight they were to. However, Harry slowly slithered out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for much needed relief.   
  
As he entered the shower, he heard someone else walk into the bathroom and also found relief. Harry chuckled to himself and moments later he had a companion in the shower.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it again so soon Draco."  
  
"I'm with you, I'm not twenty anymore." They both laughed.  
  
"So when are you going to tell Granger and the Weasel that your alive?"  
  
"You think I should?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's up to you, but you three were inseparable in school."  
  
"People change." Harry said on a somber note.  
  
"Thank Merlin for that."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"You really think I should?"  
  
"It's your decision, but I think it's why you came back to England."  
  
"You're the reason I came back." Then Harry kissed Draco very roughly again.  
  
"Like I said, it's up to you." said Draco as Harry began to move down his body, licking this chest, his stomach, and then burying his nose into Draco's pubic hair before finding his penis with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah" Draco moaned with pleasure.  
  
For a few more minutes the only sound being made was Draco's very verbal pleasure.  
  
"So are you going to do it?"  
  
Releasing Draco from between his lips, Harry said, "Probably."  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	5. A Reunion of Sorts

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Four: A Reunion of Sorts  
  
Harry stood in front of the mirror adjusting his robes and taking in a deep breath. He was honestly worried about what was going to happen that day. Days ago, he had allowed Draco to talk him into going and visiting Ron and Hermione and now he wanted to walk away from England once again.  
  
"How did I ever let you talk me into this stupid idea?" Harry whines.  
  
"Because deep down you wanted to do this and you just needed someone to give you a little push in the right direction," drawled Draco back to him lazily.  
  
"I think you're beautiful Master, they'll love you just as much as I do."  
  
Harry smirked at his young naked slave and said, "I think you're beautiful also." Then Harry kissed the boy and sent him back to bed where Alberto was waiting for him.  
  
"What are you going to do today Draco?" Harry asked as he once again adjusted his robes for the hundredth time.  
  
"Well," he drawled, "first I'm going to watch these two have large amounts of sex with each other, before I give them both a good shag. Then I thought I'd go visit Pansy and Adrian. I've not seen them for a couple of days."  
  
"When am I going to get to meet your son Draco?" Harry asked as the two younger men began to moan from the four poster bed. Harry turned to watch them, before once again giving Draco his attention.  
  
"Do you want to?" Draco asked surprised. "Not one of my other lovers has ever asked to meet him before."  
  
"As you may have noticed my lover, I'm not like most men." Harry said and gave Draco a kiss.  
  
"Thank Merlin for that." Alberto yelled from the bed, causing the two to laugh.  
  
Sometime later, Harry was standing outside Number 93, Diagon Alley, the location of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and was a little bit scared.   
  
'What if they don't want to see me again after all these years?' he thought to himself and almost left to return home.   
  
As Harry pulled his heavy cloak tighter so that no one would recognize him he saw her walking down the cobblestone alley towards the twins' shop. Molly Weasley. The only woman who was ever like a mother to him was walking towards him. Without realizing it Harry stood frozen to the spot and effectively blocking the entrance to the shop in the process.  
  
"Excuse me young man, you're blocking the door. I'd like to go in this shop," she said to him when she reached the entrance.  
  
He stood transfixed for a moment; she was the most beautiful thing he had seen in years. Not because she was a great beauty, but because she was his representation of what home was. He shook himself to his senses and moved aside for her and said, "I'm sorry madam, I didn't mean to be rude," and started to walk away.  
  
Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment and gave the man a hard look. The hood of his cloak covered his face and she couldn't see it, but his voice was so familiar. "Harry?" she asked as the cloaked figure turned to leave.  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks again, 'Did she just call my name?' he thought. He turned to look at her once again and found she was walking towards him once more. It was only a few steps really, but it seemed like miles as she approached.   
  
"Harry? Is that you under there?" she asked as she took hold of his hood and pulled back just enough to reveal his face.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gasped when she saw emerald green eyes looking back at and he simply said, "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, it's me."  
  
Looking at him she gave a great wail and grabbed a hold of him and hugged him for all her worth. Harry's eyes almost popped out his head he was so surprised by her actions. All he could do was wrap his arms around the short round woman and hug her back until she was ready to let go.  
  
Mrs. Weasley began to cry openly and wailing like a banshee from the joy in her heart and Harry himself was getting bleary eyed when the twins came running out of their store with wands blazing and yelled at him to let their mother go. This, of course, was not the thing to do when it's Harry Potter that you're pointing your wand at. With a wave of his hand, Harry instinctively sent Fred and George's wands flying through the air and into his waiting hand.  
  
"Fred! George! What were you thinking pointing your wands at him like that?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her sons. "You could have hurt him!"  
  
Harry chuckled from under his hood; he had forgotten how much he loved to see the Weasley family interact with one another.  
  
"Hurt him?" George asked, "Mum, he just disarmed us with a wave of his hand."  
  
"Yeah, mum," Fred added, "We thought he was hurting you by the way you were screaming."  
  
"As you can see I'm perfectly alright and I am capable of defending myself. You'd think I was an invalid by the way my sons treat me."  
  
"Who is he mum?" the twins chorused.  
  
Confused, Mrs. Weasley turned back to look at Harry, who had pulled his hood back up. "Well, no wonder they don't recognize you, you look like the second coming of You Know Who."  
  
"Third coming is more accurate," Harry said with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a moment and laughed, "I guess your right about that one."  
  
George looked at his twin and said, "I think mum has lost it." Fred nodded in agreement.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave her sons a stern look and turned back to Harry and said, "Go ahead pull off your hood dear."  
  
Harry gave a quick look around to make sure there wasn't anyone he didn't want to know that he had indeed returned and pulled the hood off of his face enough to allow the twins to see who he really was.  
  
Fred and George gasped and together said, "Shit."  
  
A couple of hours later found Harry sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Burrow being fed an enormous amount of food by Mrs. Weasley. Harry was beginning to think that she didn't think he had eaten in the past twelve years. Still he supposed that this was her way of showing affection.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had sent her sons back into their shop and told them to start calling everyone in the family to come home immediately and to not tell them why. They dutifully obeyed, but only because they wanted it to be more of a surprise than she did. So it wasn't a shock when the twins apparated into the kitchen and each took a seat on either side of Harry, to have lunch and to wait for everyone else to show up for the surprise.  
  
"Now you're sure you've contacted everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes mum," they chorused together as Harry laughed.  
  
"No one knows he's back right?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Hermione is coming also?"  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"Well, then everything should be in order I suppose," she said finally before going back to her cooking.  
  
"Hey Harry, George and I were thinking about it and we've got an idea."  
  
"Why am I suddenly afraid?" asked Harry mockingly.  
  
"You should be mate." George said as Fred continued with a smirk, "We think you should put that cloak back on and scare the hell out of Ron."   
  
"Fred, George!" Harry exclaimed, "That would be mean and cruel." then he paused, "Where's the cloak?"  
  
The twins laughed and even Mrs. Weasley grinned at them and said, "You three are terrible to do that to him. It's in the hallway closet dear."  
  
George got up and ran into the hallway to retrieve the cloak for Harry. Just as Harry was putting it on again, there came the sounds of people apparating into the sitting room.  
  
"Molly, luv, I'm home," called out Mr. Weasley as he entered the kitchen. Mr. Weasley stopped dead in his tracks the moment he saw the cloaked figure standing beside his sons.  
  
"Hello, Arthur dear, have a seat at the table, we have company for lunch today," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Before Mr. Weasley could say anything else a few more cracks were heard from the sitting room and Bill, Charlie and Ginny emerged into kitchen.  
  
"Mum, what's the big surprise that we had to come home for?" Charlie asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Whoa," Ginny said upon discovering the cloaked figure.  
  
"Hello children," Mrs. Weasley said smiling, "we've got company for lunch, so do try to behave."  
  
Harry chuckled as he picked up a stack of plates and began to set the table, as Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Ginny watched with open mouths completely missing Fred and George barely containing their laughter. A moment later two more cracks were heard. This time from the garden and Ron and Hermione came in the back door into the kitchen to greet everyone.  
  
Hermione began, "We're sorry we're late, we got held up at a meeting in the Ministry of Magic about …" She stopped when she saw the cloaked figure standing at the table setting plates for lunch. Mrs. Weasley was grinning at them when both Ron and Hermione drew their and began sending curses and hexes towards Harry.  
  
"What are you two doing?" bellowed Mrs. Weasley, "This is a guest in our house and I will not have you hexing him."  
  
"Do you know who he is mum?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I do actually. Who do you think he is?"  
  
Hermione answered instead of Ron, "He's a dark wizard who works as a bounty hunter for various magical governments around the world. He's not to be trusted and should be taken into custody."  
  
Upon hearing that Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Ginny also drew their wands and pointed them at the cloaked figure. Mrs. Weasley and the twins were stunned and Harry let out a sigh of defeat, this was not what he had hoped for when he got out of bed this morning.  
  
Harry raised one hand and waved it around his head and a moment later he held half a dozen wands in his outstretched hand. With a great sigh he laid them down in one of the plates on the table and began to leave the house with his head hung defeated.  
  
"STOP!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley, "You are not leaving this house young man!"  
  
"Molly," Hermione began, "Have you any idea who that is? He just disarmed a room full of people with wandless magic. He's dangerous."  
  
"I know exactly who he is Hermione, do you?" she asked a bit calmer and turned to Ron, "Do you know who he is?"  
  
Both of them shook their heads no, as they only knew about a cloaked figure that had been discussed in the meeting they had just come from.  
  
"I thought as much," scolded Mrs. Weasley and walked over to Harry.  
  
Harry looked at her and whispered so that only she could hear, "I shouldn't have come back, I've messed it all up."  
  
"Nonsense," she said dotingly and pulled his hood off completely. She turned to the family and said "Here's your dark wizard, have at him."  
  
"Harry?" they all called at once.  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	6. Unexpected Business

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Five: Unexpected Business  
  
A couple of hours later, Harry returned home in a very fowl mood. The reunion with the Weasley family had not gone as Harry had hoped it would have. After revealing himself to them, Bill, Charlie and Ginny were thrilled to see him again, even with the beard and Mr. Weasley shook his hand and patted him on the back like a father glad to see his son again.  
  
However, Ron and Hermione are not as happy to see Harry as the rest of the family was. After the others had finished hugging him and patted his back he turned to his two best friends and smiled at them, truly happy to see them again. He never dared to hope that they would forgive him for leaving like he did; he just hoped that they would be happy to see him.   
  
"Ron? Hermione? It is me, it's Harry," he had said to them before Ron walked up to him and belted him in the jaw. Harry fell to the floor completely taken by surprise while the others stood in shock that he would do such a thing to his best mate.  
  
"That's all you have to say for yourself Harry?" Ron spat at him, "You completely walked out on us without a word and completely disappear for nine years and then just as suddenly walk back in and expect a big hug and happy hello?"  
  
"I… I…" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Well, if that's all you have to say for yourself Harry, I'm not surprised," Hermione said to him sharply and then the two apparated from the Burrow.  
  
Harry eventually stood, looking highly embarrassed and said, "I should probably go now, I think I've worn out my welcome."  
  
However, the remaining Weasleys held him down and made him stay for lunch. Molly made sure his plate was never empty and made him promise that he would come by again and see her. In fact she was quite insistent upon it. Harry stayed for a while longer and then made his apologies and apparated away.  
  
When Harry arrives home he discovers that Draco had yet to return from visiting his wife and son and Alberto had returned to their penthouse love nest for whatever reason he wanted to, leaving a young, blonde and very naked slave sleeping in bed waiting for someone to return to crawl into bed and do whatever with him.  
  
Harry stormed into the bedroom and saw the naked young man sleeping and began to pull off his own robes and clothing. Climbing naked on the bed, he pulled the slave awake and kissed him hard on the mouth. His rough hands began to explore the soft flesh of the manservant arousing him all the while.  
  
"Oh master," the young slave moaned, "take me Master, fuck me hard!"  
  
Harry did just that. He summoned his wand with a wave of his hand and conjured magic ropes to bind the boy to the bed. He also used his wand to conjure lubrication and tossing his wand to the night table Harry plunged himself harshly into the body of the manservant.  
  
Struggling against his bonds, the slave screamed and begged from the bed, "Please Master, please give me more. I have to have your cock inside me. Give it all to me!"  
  
Harry did. Harry did just that for the next hour, before he fell, exhausted, on top of the slave under him.  
  
Some time later Harry wakes up to discover Draco had removed the bonds that strapped his slave to the bed and they were in the bathroom together. Draco had him bent over the sink and he was healing him.  
  
Stumbling to the bathroom, Harry asks, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing Master, you were just a little enthusiastic. I never came so hard in my life."  
  
Though Harry believed his servant he looked to Draco for a more honest answer.  
  
"You seem to have shagged so hard that you torn some flesh while you were being a 'little enthusiastic'," drawled Draco dramatically.  
  
Harry was horrified by what he had done, "I am so sorry."  
  
"No Master, it was fine. Trust me I enjoyed myself truly, in fact when Master Draco is finished I think we should do it again."  
  
Draco shook his head at Harry indicating that he shouldn't shag the boy again until he is finished healing. Then he takes a good look at Harry and asks, "Is there anything you'd like to tell us about your evening?"  
  
Harry looked down and said, "Not much to tell, really," and then he walked away missing the exchange of looks between Draco and the slave.  
  
When Draco had finished with the manservant they both went into the bedroom where they found Harry sitting on the edge of the bed looking defeated. Harry looked up at them and gave a weak smile.  
  
"What happened tonight and where did that bruise on your jaw come from?" asked Draco.  
  
"Ron punched me when he saw me in the kitchen of his parent's house. Then he and Hermione left," signed Harry.  
  
"Master? Are you okay?"  
  
Harry looked up to his servant and fell to his knees and hugged the slave with his face pressed firmly into the young man's stomach and mumbled, "I am so sorry I hurt you tonight."  
  
Running his fingers through Harry's hair, the manservant said, "I know. It's okay, I'm fine now and I love you."  
  
A few moments later Alberto apparating home and found the three of them in the bedroom in an odd huddle and was confused, but said nothing.  
  
The next morning, as Harry and Draco were sitting down to have breakfast, Harry received an interesting piece of owl post that he was not expecting.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I know that you also go by the alias of Thunder in your role as a bounty hunter and it is in this capacity that the Ministry of Magic wishes to engage your services.  
  
Please come to the office of the Minister of Magic at your earliest convenience.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Madame Hermione Granger  
  
Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic  
  
"Well, I'll be damned, their not married yet," said Harry to himself more than anyone.  
  
"What are you muttering about Harry?" said Draco with a mouth full of toast.  
  
"Well, it seems after treating me so poorly yesterday, I am now being offered a commission by the same woman who walked out on me and as if I were the dirt beneath her feet," huffed Harry who passed the letter to Draco.  
  
"Are you going to take the meeting?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nope," Harry responded.  
  
"Do you think they followed the owl here in order to find out where you have been living since returning to England?"  
  
Harry looked around shiftily, "Good thing we put our bathrobes on this morning then."  
  
Draco laughed and asked, "Do you think I should discreetly take the boys to my place and let you sort this out?"  
  
"Don't you think we're being paranoid Draco?"  
  
"Probably, but…"  
  
Harry then stood up and let the flimsy robe fall off of his muscular frame as he handed it to his lover and clearly said, "I think I'm going to lay out this morning while you're off on your errands, you better get going."  
  
Draco apparated upstairs and collected the two boys and they all went to Draco's penthouse.  
  
A few moments after Harry heard the cracks of apparition from upstairs he ventures into his secluded back yard, as naked as the day he was born. Except of course, he wasn't born with rippling muscles all over his body nor a covering of manly chest hair, not a full black beard, but naked all the same.  
  
As Harry sat down on the lounge chair, as if to bask in the morning sun, which there wasn't as it was an overcast day, he was suddenly surrounded by a series of load cracks and then a team of Aurors and Ministry officials in his back yard.  
  
Harry then flung his hands above his head and did a cat like stretch and said, "Good morning everyone, you seem to be late for breakfast."  
  
"Well, Harry, I see that you've changed quite a bit from the way you used to behave," said the voice of Hermione Granger.  
  
"Madame Granger, how nice to see you," Harry began as she walked over to him. "I received your invitation just this morning. I did think from the way it read that you wanted me to be dressed for it. However, since you seem to be having such a good time looking at my naked body, we can go as I am."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes to him and said, "You have become a dark wizard Harry Potter, and you should be sent to Azkaban for it."  
  
Harry chuckled, "If walking around naked in the privacy of one's own secluded back yard, makes one a dark wizard, then I am sure that a great many wizards should be charged all the same as I."  
  
This time it was Ron who replied to Harry's baiting, "Come along Potter, they want you at the ministry and they want you now."  
  
Harry heard the cold way Ron spoke to him and knew what would be coming next, "Do I get to put something on, or does your girlfriend get the privilege to gawk at me all the way into downtown London?"  
  
Ron had gone his limit and his Weasley temper exploded, "Stupify."  
  
The curse missed Harry as he walked into the house. "Excuse me gents, I feel a cold front coming on. Your welcome to wait here or inside while I get dressed."  
  
"I don't think so Harry," Hermione replied to him as he had his back to her walking towards the kitchen door. When he turned he heard her say, "Stupify," and he fell unconscious.  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	7. A Job Offer

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Six: A Job Offer  
  
Several hours later Harry woke up in the middle of an Auror interrogation room. He was cold, hungry and completely naked. Not that he minded the nudity, he had lived in a nudist resort with his slave for the better part of the summer last year. As he got up off the floor he looked around and gave a small laugh. He was completely alone, but he knew that he was being observed secretly.   
  
'Well,' Harry thought to himself, 'I have three options. One, sit here and do absolutely nothing and see what they do. Two, make a huge fuss and play into their hands. Or three, sit here and play with myself. They hate it when people do that.'  
  
However before he could make up his mind on what action to take, a door opened and several Ministry employees came marching in. Harry lifted his eyebrow and looked at them. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
A lovely young witch that Harry had never met before came into the room reading a report and not bothering to look at him began to say, "Mister Potter…" However, when she did look up she stopped in mid-sentence and began to admire Harry with her eyes.  
  
She began again, "Mister Potter, why are you undressed?"  
  
"Well this morning, I received a letter from Hermione Granger asking me to come to a meeting at the ministry. I was about to jump into the shower, when I thought I had better send a reply and went to get my owl, when I was suddenly surrounded by a group of Aurors. When I asked them to wait for me to get dressed, they stunned me and dragged me through the streets of London naked."  
  
The witch looked confused and she also looked like she was enjoying the view as well, but said, "Why would a group of Aurors attack you Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry smirked and said, "I have no idea, something about me being a dark wizard."  
  
"Aren't you the bounty hunter known as 'Thunder'?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then we don't consider you to be a dark wizard, we wanted to hire you to track one down for us."  
  
Harry suddenly looked pleased and said, "You want to hire me? You treat me like this and now you want to hire me?"  
  
She looked abashed but said, "I do apologize for your treatment sir, but…"  
  
Harry cut her off and asked, "Have you been enjoying looking at my naked body?" as he took her hand and kissed her wrist gently. Harry may have been a gay man, but he still knew how to make a woman purr.  
  
"Enough of this," demanded one of the hooded figures from behind the young witch.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" Harry asked as he caressed the witches palm with his strong fingers. "When we were sixteen, you couldn't get enough of this. Remember?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You mean after nine years she never once told you that we were once lovers, Ron?"  
  
Ron Weasley pulled down his hood and began to sputter at his long time girlfriend, "What does he mean lovers when you were sixteen?"  
  
Harry stopped paying attention to the lovely young witch and allowed himself to be annoyed at his two former friends who had pushed him away at his homecoming.  
  
"Ron, please, he's a dark wizard now. He's obviously lying."  
  
"Give me a dose of veritiserum and I can tell you all about how I made her call out to me all night long. Remember the night that you were in the hospital wing after being hit by that bludger during the game with Slytherin game in our sixth year? That night we snuck out to the Room of Requirement and spent the night together."  
  
At this point Ron began to turn bright crimson red from head to toe. Hermione had sworn to him that he was the first, when they made love in seventh year. All these years, he thought she had been true to him.  
  
"Ron, he's lying, we never did that. I swear!" cried Hermione.  
  
The young witch looked at the trio and asked Harry, "Mr. Potter is that true or are you lying?"  
  
"Lying through my teeth," Harry said with a chuckle.  
  
Ron and Hermione both turned to Harry after staring at each other.  
  
"Why were you lying Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Because these are the two who ambushed and stunned me and brought me here against me will. Especially since I would have come willingly anyway, once I had gotten a shower and dressed."  
  
The young witch cleared her throat and began, "Yes, well, about that job I was mentioning to you earlier."  
  
"Yes, about that, who is the person I am to be negotiating with?"  
  
"That would be me," she replied.  
  
Harry smiled at her seductively and said, "What is your name, or do I just get to call you 'Angel Eyes'?"  
  
She blushed and said, "My name is Caroline Garvey."  
  
"Harry Potter, you are not getting out of this by flirting with Ms. Garvey!" bellowed Hermione.  
  
Harry ignored her and said, "Ms. Garvey, am I to be held here against my will for some unknown reason?"  
  
"Of course not, sir, you are free to go at anytime."  
  
"Well, then if you don't mind, can we reschedule this meeting until I have time to go home, shower, get dressed in more appropriate apparel and then discuss this business arrangement? Unless that is you would like to come home with me and discuss it in the shower?"  
  
Caroline blushed again and said, "I am free all afternoon, but I don't think I would be a good negotiator in the shower." Then she giggled.  
  
"Alright then, I'll return, say in an hour or an hour and half?"  
  
She smiled again and said, "That would be perfect."  
  
Ron then spoke up and both he and Hermione were clearly disgusted by the turn of events, "Just how do you think you're going to get home Potter? With no wand and no clothes?"  
  
"My wand and clothes are both at home, unless you've taken them," said harry as he once again kissed Caroline's hand and then placed it in over his beating heart of his hairy bare chest.  
  
Ron was still smirking as he said, "And how do you think you're going to get there like you are now?"  
  
"Like this," Harry said as he raised both hands up to eye level and then he disapparated wandlessly.   
  
- - - - -  
  
A few minutes later, Harry arrived at his house. He quickly grabbed his wand and a change of clothes and apparated again, this time to Draco's penthouse.  
  
"Harry!" Alberto shouted as he appeared in the foyer of the flat.  
  
Draco and Harry's slave both came running to see what had happened to him.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How long was I gone?" he asked as he threw his clothes on a chair and started toward the bathroom. The three followed him in.  
  
"Several hours, Master. Are you hungry, you've missed lunch."  
  
"Yes, a little hungry, but I do not have time, I need to get cleaned up and return to the Ministry." Harry said as he turned the water taps on and hopped into the shower. "They want to hire me for a job, but it seems to me that Ron and Hermione over stepped their authority a tad when they came and stunned me and dragged me naked to an interrogation room."  
  
"They didn't," Draco said heatedly.  
  
"Oh master, you need me," the slave said and jumped into the shower with Harry and began to caress him lovingly.  
  
Watching Harry and the manservant begin to caress each other made Draco's temper cool considerably. He was becoming aroused just by watching and asked, "Are you going to take the job?"  
  
"Doubtful. I'm tired of being the dark wizard catcher. I was thinking of retiring and being with my beautiful family."  
  
Alberto asked, "What family?"  
  
Harry turned the blonde youth around and began to press himself into the boy as he answered the Brazilian, "The one in this bathroom." Then Harry began to moan as he slowly began to pump the youth's well trained arse as the water poured onto his head.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Sometime later after Harry had something to eat and an exceptionally gratifying shower, he returned to the ministry to meet with Ms. Garvey in her office.  
  
"Now Ms. Garvey, what is this business you wanted to discuss with me?"  
  
"With your reputation as a bounty hunter, we feel that you would be the ideal candidate to track and capture a criminal dark wizard that has managed to elude us for some time now."  
  
"I see, how much is the bounty on this dark wizard?"  
  
"50,000 galleons."  
  
Harry looked up in surprise, "That's a hunk of change there. Who is this dark wizard anyway, to fetch such a high price?"  
  
"You aren't going to like it," she said to him.  
  
"Possibly, but I will not accept any bounty unless I know in advance who I am to find."  
  
Mr. Garvey sighed and pulled out a folder on the man the Ministry wanted Harry to find and bring in and handed it to him to read.  
  
Opening the folder Harry scanned the contents and then stopped. He looked up at the young woman and said, "Percy Weasley? You want me to find Percy? What has be done?"  
  
"After you destroyed You-Know-Who, he and many other Death Eaters scattered and left England to seek refuge elsewhere in the world. As you have been chief among all bounty hunters in finding former Death Eaters and bringing them to justice, we feel you'd be best for the job. Mr. Weasley has been laying low for several years now, but recently we have begun to believe that he has began to practice the dark arts again."  
  
"Do Ron and Hermione know about this?"  
  
"No, they do not and neither any one else in his family."  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	8. Decisions

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Seven: Decisions  
  
About a week later Harry had yet to decide on whether to take the assignment offered to him by the Ministry of Magic and his time was running out. He told Ms. Garvey he would have made a decision within a week and that would be tomorrow afternoon.  
  
So as Harry stood there in the play room of the house, with paddle in hand and spanking his manservant, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling, he thought long and hard about what he wanted to do. With each smack to the creamy smooth arse of the boy he loved, Harry wondered if he should take this last job or not.  
  
"Master, is something worrying you? You don't seem like your enjoying this very much."  
  
Harry sighed and removed the bindings on his slave and said, "I'm sorry, your right, I have quite a bit on my mind. Next time I'll be more enthused about this."  
  
The blond slave cooed in his ear, "It's alright master; I shouldn't have asked it of you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, you should have asked it, you like this. It's me who should apologize to you for failing to live up to my past standards."  
  
The man child smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's head and cradled him for a moment and said, "What makes this job any different from all the others?"  
  
Harry sighed again and began to explain, "When I was eleven years old, I first went to school at Hogwarts and on the way there, I met Ron and we became best friends almost immediately. Then later the Weasley family took me in and gave me love for the first time in my whole life. They became my family and I treasured them so very much."  
  
"Why did you leave then Master?"  
  
"Partly because of Voldemort, partly because I was forced into a role where I felt like I had to be something important to wizarding society because I was their savior, and partly because I wanted to be me for the first time in my life."  
  
"So that's why you left," drawled a voice from the doorway to the playroom. Harry and his slave looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry, did you know that everyone thought you had been abducted by Death Eaters or some other dark wizard? Everyone was afraid that you were being tortured to death and no one could find you. Dumbledore and the Weasel looked the hardest for you and from what you've said before; I doubt they ever found you."  
  
"Ron and Hermione looked for me? I didn't mean to worry them, I just needed to get away and so I just did. I needed to be free of the savior role everyone forced me to play. I hated every moment of it," Harry said defeated.  
  
"Master, that explains why you left England, but why are you not wanting to take this job? What's so different about this bounty?"  
  
Harry looked up at Draco and said, "They want me to find Percy Weasley."  
  
The slave was confused, "Who is that?"  
  
Draco answered for Harry, "He's a society licking little bastard sycophant who craves power and prestige. He is also the son of the people who took Harry in. However, after the way the Weasel and Granger have treated you, I don't see why you just don't catch him and rub it in their faces."  
  
Harry said, "Because it would hurt all of the Weasleys and I love them to much to cause them pain."  
  
Draco sighed, paced around the room for a moment and said, "Then go ask them."  
  
- - - - -  
  
A couple of hours later, after Harry had showered and dressed he was desperately trying to get his slave into some robes as well. "You have to get dressed, you are not leaving this house naked," scowled Harry.  
  
"But Master, I'm won't be in public, just to another house, why do I need to wear these things on my body?" whined the manservant.  
  
"Because Mrs. Weasley would have a stroke if you walked into her kitchen without a stitch of clothing on. Besides you're the one who wanted to come with me and meet them and I told you you'd have to dress to come along."  
  
The young slave scowled as he finally slipped into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. "The things I do for you master," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," Harry said as he conjured up a pair of appropriate socks and shoes for the slave to wear with the denims that were laid on the bed for him to put on.  
  
Draco, who had been sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room silently, was having a fit of giggles watching the pair. "Was it like this when you were at that school in Australia?"  
  
"Yep," Harry admitted, "every morning it was a fight to get him dressed and then once he was, it was a fight to keep him in them all day long."  
  
The manservant smiled and remembered happily, "I won finally and Master took me to live in a land filled with naked people, where I could go all day long as I pleased."  
  
"You both lived in a nudist colony?" Alberto asked as he entered the room.  
  
Harry nodded his head and the slave went on, "Yes, Alberto, it was brilliant. You would have loved it there. No one wore any clothing except for shoes and the occasional leather harness and collar. I never wanted to leave." Then the slave smiled happily at the memories. "On the beaches, people did as they wished and public displays of sexuality were everywhere. Master took me many times on the cliffs above the beach as we watched the ocean waves coming in and out."  
  
Alberto turned to Draco, "You are so taking me there."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Later as Harry and his slave arrived at the Burrow, by way of the floo network, they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry dear," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so happy you've come to visit us again." Then she enveloped him in a great big hug.  
  
Harry smiled as Mr. Weasley patted him on the back and said, "Glad to know I'm still welcome."  
  
"Nonsense Harry, you're always welcome, unless of course you've turned into a dark wizard come to kill us in our sleep," Mr. Weasley said with a laughing voice.  
  
"Arthur," his wife admonished him.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "Well that's not the plan for today, maybe tomorrow." They all laughed with him.  
  
"Harry, who's your young friend here," asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this is my slave, Kerwin Watford. Kerwin, these are the Weasleys."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Master speaks very highly of you."  
  
Before either of the Weasleys could respond to this announcement, Bill, the eldest of the Weasley's children apparated into the sitting room and called out, "Harry!"  
  
"Bill," Harry replied, "I didn't know you were going to be here too."  
  
Bill smiled and said, "Yeah, we were coming over for dinner tonight when mum fire called and said you'd be joining us and I came on ahead."  
  
"We?"  
  
"My wife, Fleur, and our children, Armand and Henrietta," Bill said.  
  
"Excuse me!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley while her husband stood there with his mouth gaping open. "Did you just say he was your slave?"  
  
Harry sighed and said, "Yes, I bought him at an auction in Magical Manilla several years ago."  
  
"Really Harry?" Bill asked, "They had those in Egypt also, but I never had enough money to buy one."  
  
"BILL! Do be quiet!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed again. "Am I to understand that you own another human being Harry James Potter?" Then she calmed a bit and asked, "Have you become a dark wizard like Ron and Hermione said you have?"  
  
Harry's slave was not about to stand for that, "Master is not a dark wizard, he is good and kind and treats me with respect and takes care of me! Master saved me from the fat ugly man who did bad things to his slaves." Then in a quiet voice he added "Like he did to my dad." Then he turned from the Weasleys and buried his head in Harry's neck.  
  
"Shhh… it's alright now," Harry calmly whispered in his ear and wrapped his arms protectively around the boy's body trying to calm him.  
  
"Mum, Dad, in other countries in the far east its common place for dark wizards to kill parents of small children and then sell those children as slaves at auctions. The ones I was referring to in Egypt and in the Middle East is when wizards who have gone to prison are finally released and then are sold as slaves for the remainder of their lives," explained Bill.  
  
Harry held the boy tightly and told the story, "Mrs. Weasley, the Walford family was sent to the Philippines on a diplomatic mission from Australia and his father was murdered in front of him when he was a little boy. He and his mother went sent into slavery and separated. He was placed in a horrid place where they drugged children with potions that would condition them to be slaves and his mother was sent somewhere else."  
  
The slave spoke up at this point and finished, "They gave her so many potions that she forgot who she was and they sold her like a whore to any man who would have her. Then they took the babies she made and sent them into slavery also. She died when the last one was born."  
  
"Oh you poor dear," she said and took the boy from Harry and hugged him herself. "I'm so sorry about your life, of course, Harry saved you. No one would doubt that in a million years."  
  
The manservant sniffed and said, "You did a minute ago."  
  
"Oh, well… Harry knows better than to listen to me rant like that," she said with a smile. "Now I want you to sit here and I'm going to get you something to eat and you'll be feeling all better by the time the others arrive." Then Mrs. Weasley busied herself getting the boy something to eat.  
  
"Master?" the slave asked.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "It's the way she shows affection."  
  
- - - - -  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	9. Dinner at the Burrow

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You  
  
By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Eight: Dinner At The Burrow  
  
After the majority of the Weasley family arrived for dinner that night, Harry found himself in the middle of hundred set of eyes watching his every movement. Actually, they were all watching him and his slave interact.   
  
"So Harry," Charlie asked with interest, "How is it that you have a slave?"  
  
After Harry retold the story he had to his mother earlier in the evening he asked, "Why Charlie, do you want a boy of your own?"  
  
Charlie smirked at him and said, "Maybe."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at him and continued, "I didn't know your broom flew that way."  
  
"My broom flies in all directions," he replied with a laugh.  
  
"Well be very careful if you go to Magical Manila, you have to be ruthless or at least appear to be so when going there, or else you'll either end up dead or worse," Harry advised wisely. However, before they could talk about it further Armand and Henrietta, Bill's two children came running into the room. They were excited to see their uncle Charlie again.  
  
"Uncle Charlie!" they screamed together in excitement and tackled him.  
  
A wide smile broke across Charlie's face as he called out for "Army! Henny! I wondered where you were."  
  
Harry got up from the table and joined his slave, who was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, he whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
The Slave cooed as he watched Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur and replied, "Watching them, Master, just watching them. I go from trying to figure out why you ever left this family behind to wondering why you didn't leave earlier."  
  
Harry sighed and said, "They are a wonderful family, I owe so much to them," before kissing the slave's neck tenderly.  
  
Just then Fred apparated into the sitting room with Katie Bell, his long time girlfriend and said, "Hey everyone."  
  
Molly Weasley beamed at them and said, "Fred, Katie, how wonderful to see you. Where are George and Angelina?"  
  
Katie answered, "Oh, they'll be here in a few minutes. They were too busy arguing to notice us leaving."  
  
Harry snickered from the doorway, just imagining the two bellowing at each other.  
  
"Harry?" Katie asked when she heard him laugh. "Is that you?" But before he could answer she launched herself at him and engulfed him in a huge hug. "Fred and George told us you were back, but I didn't know whether to believe them or not."  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'm back."  
  
"And who is this beautiful young man? A bit young for you isn't he Harry?" Katie asked teasingly.  
  
"I'm not too young for Master," the slave answered defiantly.  
  
"Master?" Katie said confused. "Well Harry, you've definitely gotten a past don't you?"  
  
Harry smirked and blushed slightly just as the fire burned bright green as George and Angelina emerged into the kitchen where Charlie was entertaining the two children.   
  
"Oh good, you're here," Molly said to her son and his fiancé from the sitting room, which was filled with a pair 'cracks' as two people apparated into the room. Moments later Harry saw Ginny and Neville Longbottom standing there.  
  
'Two more to go and then I can talk to them about the bounty,' thought Harry as he returned to the kitchen and took his seat beside Charlie once again, while his slave sat on his other side.  
  
"Come on everyone, Ron and Hermione seem to be running late once again, so why don't we go ahead and sit down and begin without them," Molly said and the table began to fill with people. Molly, Katie and Angelina went into the kitchen and began placing platters of food to the table where everyone else was waiting.  
  
Several minutes later, Ron and Hermione made their entrance by way of the back door.  
  
"Sorry, we're late but …" Hermione said, but stopped dead when she caught sight of Harry. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"I invited him dear," Molly said sternly, daring her to say something about it. "Harry has something to talk to the family about and so I thought we could have a nice get together in the process."  
  
Ron and Hermione both threw Harry dark looks as they took their seats at the table.  
  
"Yes, Harry, what was it that you wanted to talk to us all about?" Arthur Weasley asked trying to lighten the mood. However, that was not the best question to ask to succeed in that endeavor.  
  
"Well, there were a few things that I wanted to tell everyone," Harry began. "First, and foremost, I want everyone to understand that I am not a dark wizard as some seem to think." Harry threw dark looks back to Ron and Hermione and went on, "I am a professional bounty hunter and I specialize in catching former Death Eaters. In fact I think I may have been one of the only few outside of Europe doing that job."  
  
"So that's what you were doing in Manila," Molly Weasley said. "You were after Death Eaters."  
  
"Not exactly, on that trip I was after a Dark Wizard, but he wasn't a Death Eater," Harry explained. Catching sight of his slave's reaction to talking about his past again Harry pressed on, "However, that's not important at the moment."  
  
"So what are you telling us Harry?" Bill asked.  
  
"Well, you see when I returned to England earlier this year it was to for two reasons. The first I wanted to retire from hunting down Dark Wizards and second, I wanted to see if I win the heart of the man I fell in love with many years ago."  
  
"You're ready to settle down then?" Molly asked.  
  
"Whose heart did you want to win?" Charlie asked with a smirk.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Harry replied waiting for the explosion. However, there wasn't one.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this Harry, but he's married to Pansy Parkinson and they have a son together," Neville said to his old dorm mate.  
  
"Oh no, it's alright, Master has already seduced him and they are together now," the slave said in a matter of fact manner.  
  
"I thought you were with Kerwin," Molly asked confused.  
  
"I am with him also Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he squeezed his slave's hand.  
  
"Well," Molly said huffily, "You can't have two, it's against the rules!"  
  
"Whatever Master wants is fine with me and since it's our lives, then I don't see what you have to say about it!" the manservant bellowed at the red headed grandmother causing most people at the table to push back waiting for something to happen.  
  
"However," Harry interrupted in an attempt to curb the fight that would soon be coming, "The main purpose I wanted to talk to everyone is that I have recently been offered a commission by the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Everyone turned their attention back to Harry and he continued, "After I was dragged unconscious and naked by Ron and Hermione into an interrogation room last week, I had a meeting with a representative from the Magical Law Enforcement division and they want to hire me to track down and capture one of the few remaining Death Eaters at large."  
  
"You dragged him naked into the Ministry?" Molly bellowed at her son and Hermione.  
  
"Who are they wanting you to find Harry?" George asked and Fred continued, "And how does it affect us?"  
  
"They want me to find Percy."  
  
- - - - -  
  
Several hours later Harry and his manservant returned home to find Draco and Alberto waiting for them. Actually they were in bed and Draco was shagging his Brazilian lover senseless, but they had to do something while they waited.  
  
As Harry and his slave walked into the master bedroom, they both began pulling off their clothes. Harry because he was disgusted with the whole evening and the slave because he just couldn't stand to have the offensive fabrics touching his skin any longer.  
  
"So how did it go?" Draco asked as he thrust into Alberto with all his might.  
  
"Somewhere between okay and not well," Harry replied dryly and waited as Draco spent his last thrust into the young man with his orgasm before expecting any real conversation.  
  
Falling exhausted on the bed next to the dark haired young man, a panting Draco asked, "Do you want to talk about it or are you going to shag someone silly again?"  
  
"Both probably," Harry responded as the his slave crawled up into bed wearing nothing but his favorite black leather chest harness, black leather collar and his silver cock ring and began to pay attention to the Brazilian's manly organ.  
  
Draco sat up and began to stroke Harry's manly hairy chest with his sweaty fingers and said, "Why don't you tell me all about it and then you can shag me hard on the floor as long as you like."  
  
"I love you Draco."  
  
"I love you also Harry."  
  
Harry sighed as he ran his fingers into Draco's disheveled long blonde hair. "When I told them about the commission to catch Percy they were both horrified and angry. At first I thought it was against me for being a bounty hunter, but we soon realized that it because Percy had been a Death Eater. They had suspected it I think, but tried their best to not think about it all these years."  
  
Draco nodded for Harry to continue as the moans of the two young men filled the room.  
  
"Well, eventually the twins, Bill and Ginny said I shouldn't let him being a Weasley stop me from taking the commission, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked disappointed that it had to be done. Charlie never said anything one way or another and Ron and Hermione were livid that they knew nothing about this at all. In the end it was decided that I would catch Percy as the Ministry wanted me to and then we would find out what it was all about using truth serum later. That seemed to help them deal with the situation."  
  
"So you're going to take the bounty then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco pulled Harry into a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms and legs around the muscular man. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, because now I expect you to shag me so silly that I spout love sonnets and sweetness for days on end."  
  
Harry smirked at his lover and said, "Yes, sir!"  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review 


	10. To Catch the Last Death Eater

Harry Potter & Carbon Copies of You

By The Short Fat Fag  
  
Chapter Nine: To Catch the Last Death Eater  
  
Three weeks later found Harry, in his bounty hunter guise of Thunder, tracking his prey down to a small fishing village on the coast of Wales. The town was a Muggle settlement, no known wizards or witches lived anywhere near it, which Harry found to be the perfect places for Death Eaters in hiding to be.  
  
Mere hours after he had accepted the bounty, he was on the trail of Percy Weasley. Harry had gone through all the information that the Ministry had on him from the time Percy had started working there until he had been sacked by Cornelius Fudge just before he was removed from office at the end of Harry's sixth year. Most of this Harry already knew, but after Percy had been sacked, he disappeared and his family had no idea what happened to him. Molly Weasley had searched for her son for weeks before the war took over most of her time.  
  
It had not been a happy time for anyone in the wizarding community.  
  
However, what the file did say was that after he had been sacked by the Ministry, Percy began to have dealings with suspected Death Eaters. Percy had claimed that they were old friends from his days at Hogwarts and indeed they were all about the same age of Percy. Harry had even recognized a couple of the names, most noticeably Marcus Flint.  
  
Yes, Marcus Flint, Harry remembered him well. He had a promising career in Quidditch until he joined the Death Eaters. Harry had caught up with him four years ago, while he was working as the flying instructor and Quidditch coach at the Durmstrang Institute. He had taken over the position when the previous instructor had gone missing suddenly and they were in need of a new one. It had been one hell of a fight capturing him, but Harry had done it and received the bounty for him.  
  
That was in the past and right at this moment Harry was watching a cottage on the edge of town where he had tracked Percy too three days earlier and he was convinced that this was where the wayward Weasley had been living for the past few years. The one thing that puzzled Harry the most about all of this was the fact the house, had such a small magical signature attached to it. Most dwellings where witches and wizards live tend to absorb ambient magic from their residents and take it into the very wood and plaster that made up the home. This one had very little of that and yet it appeared that Percy had been there for many years. This intrigued Harry.  
  
Harry didn't have long to ponder this particular riddle as he saw Percy riding a bicycle down the street towards his home. Soon the tall man had stopped and had put his bicycle in the shed and had gone into his home carrying a few books with him.  
  
Harry knew it was time to move in, and with a crack he apparated into the sitting room of Percy's cottage, where he surprised the tall red headed man. Upon seeing the dark hooded man appear in his home, Percy yelled in surprise and back up against the wall in fear.  
  
"Please, sir, don't hurt me."  
  
This surprised Harry, Percy usually wasn't this cowardly. In his huskiest and most menacing voice Harry asks, "Where is your wand wizard?"  
  
"I don't have a wand sir," Percy replied and began to slide down the wall to the floor with his arms over his head.  
  
"LIAR!" bellowed Harry. "I know that you are a wizard and I want to know where your wand is."  
  
"It's in a box on the mantle," Percy cried in terror. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
With a wave of his hand, the box was summoned to Harry and he opened it to find Percy's wand. It looked old and weathered as if it had been hundreds of years old.  
  
"You should take better care of your wand, Death Eater."  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater," said Percy defiantly, suddenly finding his courage. "If you're here to kill me then do it, but I am no Death Eater."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry. "Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because I was their victim."  
  
Intrigued, Harry put his hand into this pocket and pulled out a small vial of clear liquid and tossed it to the red headed man. "Drink this."  
  
Percy stared at the vial in his hand and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Poison."  
  
Percy gulped and looked scared.  
  
"Its truth serum Weasley," Harry said in sneering voice that he was used for years to scare his prey. "Now drink it."  
  
Percy took the stopper out of the vial and downed the potion and waited.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
In a monotone voice he replied, "Percy Ignatius Weasley."  
  
"Are you the son of Arthur and Molly Weasley?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry looked at him for a moment and then he asked, "Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you a wizard?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"How did that happen?" asked Harry.  
  
Sighing and in the same monotone voice, Percy began to explain. "After I left the service of the Ministry of Magic I had been approached by several people I once knew when I was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had heard about my departure from the Ministry and offered me an opportunity."  
  
"What kind of opportunity did they offer you?"  
  
"They were trying to recruit me into becoming a Death Eater."  
  
"Did you want to join?"  
  
"I thought about it, but ended up declining them."  
  
"What happened then?" Harry asked again.  
  
As a single tear fell down his face Percy continued, "They abducted me and tortured me for several days. They used the cruciatus curse on me and the imperious curse as well. When I had reached my usefulness, they were about to kill me when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself saved my life. He had come up with a plan to take away all of Harry Potter's magic and make him into a squib and he needed a test subject."  
  
Feeling momentarily sad that Percy had to suffer because of him, Harry continued his questioning. "What did they do to you then?"  
  
"They stripped me naked and strapped me into a chair where they proceeded to forced different potions into our mouths."  
  
"Our? Were there others there also?"  
  
"Yes, I was not the only test subject. There were twelve of us all together. Twelve of us stripped naked and strapped into those torture chairs," Percy said sadly.  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"They watched and monitored us for day or so and then they put us into a large cell where we found our wands. We thought that we had found a miracle and would be free, but we were in for the cruelest of all jokes. When we tried to cast spells, we found that we were unable to do so anymore. We had become squibs."  
  
"Do you have any magic left in you?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Very little and I can't control it very well."  
  
"Damn," whispered Harry and waited for the effects of the potion to wear off.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
A few hours later, after the truth potion had worn off and Harry had apparated both himself and Percy away from Wales, Percy awoke from his potion induced sleep and found himself in very familiar surroundings. Surroundings that he never thought he would see again.  
  
"He's awake," yelled a little girl with strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Percy asked the girl groggily.  
  
"Henny Weasley," she replied. "Who are you?"  
  
"Percy Weasley."  
  
"We must be related," Henny said and then she ran away.  
  
Just as Percy was sitting up on the couch in the sitting room of the Burrow, he looked up and saw his mother and siblings standing in the doorway between that room and the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to make of it.  
  
"Percy Ignatius Weasley," bellowed Mrs. Weasley, "Have you completely lost your mind? Harry told us that you've been seriously hurt and you never thought to come home and ask for help? What were you thinking?"  
  
"It was better this way. Better that you remembered me as I was and not what I had become."  
  
"A great prat?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"Or perhaps a selfish git?" asked the other one.  
  
"Or would you rather let us think that you were a Death Eater, son?" Mr. Weasley asked his son with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I was never a Death Eater, NEVER!" exclaimed Percy.  
  
Taking her place at the front of the group Mrs. Weasley says, "Then perhaps you can explain to me why the Ministry wants to take you into custody?"  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Turning from his seated position on the back stairs of the Burrow, Harry peered over his shoulder and saw Charlie Weasley stepping out of the house towards him.  
  
"Hey Charlie, why aren't you in there interrogating Percy?"  
  
"Mum hasn't finished her turn yet," Charlie said with a smile as he sat down beside the bounty hunter.  
  
Harry smiled to and looked into Charlie's eyes. Charlie had amazing eyes. Why hadn't Harry ever noticed them before?  
  
"Well, I expect she may take her turn for a long time then," Harry said with smirk.  
  
"Probably," agreed Charlie. "But that should give us time."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"This," Charlie said as he leaned over and let his tongue brush gently over Harry's lips, which parted for him to enter.  
  
"Wow," Harry whispered when Charlie pulled away. "You know I have a lover don't you?"  
  
"Two from the sounds of things," Charlie said smirking.  
  
"Three actually."  
  
"Three?" the Dragon tamer asked incredulously. "How many men do you need in your bed Harry?"  
  
"Well, two blondes and the brunette keep me rather busy."  
  
"No red heads? That doesn't seem right to me mate."  
  
Smiling behind his black heard, Harry says, "Are you applying for a position Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"What are the rewards?"  
  
"Want to find out first hand?"  
  
"Desperately."  
  
Then hand in hand Harry and Charlie rise from the back steps of the burrow and make their way over to Mr. Weasley's tool shed where they check out each other's qualifications. As they entered the shed, they turned to each other and began to kiss passionately, as Harry began to strip the muscular wizard of his robes.  
  
An hour and a half later, Harry learned that Charlie had excellent references.  
  
qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp  
  
Later that evening, as Harry and Charlie reentered the Burrow through the back they find the others already eating supper.  
  
"Where have you two been?" the Weasley matron asks.  
  
"I was showing Harry Dad's tool shed," Charlie replied with a smile.  
  
"Well, your food is getting cold; you better sit down and eat."  
  
Charlie sits down and digs in, but Harry remains standing. "I'm sorry, but I still need to take Percy in to the Ministry."  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to argue, but Harry cut her off, "Percy still needs to get his name cleared and perhaps they even have a cure for the potions they gave him when he was held captive."  
  
Mr. Weasley came up behind his wife and laid his hand on her shoulder for comfort and she nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry began, "I'll stay with him until he is cleared."  
  
To Be Continued … Please Read and Review


End file.
